


At Rest

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Family, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein royalty finds comfort in each other while sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Rest

_The prince woke with a start when he felt something climbing into his lap. “Huh?!” He blushed when he realized that it was only his daughter, reaching out to hug her and help her stable herself better. “And what is this about?”_

_“M'tired, daddy,” she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. “Can I sleep with you?”_

_“Didn’t you have lessons with your mother?” Ambrose asked. He ran his fingers through her hair as the girl gave a pout and he chuckled. “Very well…but you must promise to study all the more harder tomorrow, understand?”_

_His daughter nodded in understanding, snuggling against his chest, head resting over his heart. “I understand,” she promised._

_Later his wife would come looking, laughing at the sight of the pair together._

* * *

The slight pressure on his shoulder made Ambrose wake up from his nap with a snort and a small start. He blinked slowly, sitting up a little to see what the source was. He caught himself however before he could knock Red Riding Hood off, chuckling softly to himself as he leaned back to make himself comfortable once more.

“Thought you were working in the garden today?” he asked.

“Decided that a nap sounded better,” she answered. She let out a startled yelp when Flycatcher wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his lap.

“Better?”

“Better,” she agreed.

As she settled her head on his chest, just above his heart; Ambrose idly wondered if she knew how much it really beat for her before falling back asleep.

Trusty John found the pair later, still asleep.


End file.
